The Day When Phineas Learns to Fly
The forty-fifth episode of Season 37. Buford challenges Phineas to learn how to fly, as long as he doesn't use any gizmos at all. Ferb, Baljeet, and Heidi help Phineas complete the challenge. Doofenshmirtz takes interest in helicopters. Episode Summary It's an innocent day in Danville. The grass was green, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Buford, Baljeet, and Heidi come over, and Buford seems to have something on his mind. Baljeet has a bad feeling about this. He hopes he doesn't challenge Candace to anything again. That's not what he's here for. It has come to Buford's attention that people have taken interest in flying. A plumber can gain that ability with a feather, a sponge can do it by inflating his pants, and there can be an animation goof in a video about Jericho. Phineas asks how he knows all this. Buford says to get into pop culture. Then, he challenges Phineas to learn how to fly. He thinks it'll be easy. He just needs to soup up some rocket engines, bird feathers... but that isn't how Buford wants him to do it. He has to do it without any gizmo of any sort. Phineas twitches and thinks "not again." He sighs and accepts the challenge. Then he wonders where Perry is. Perry sleepily walks into the lair down a set of stairs. Monogram wonders why Perry is so tired. It was last night, and Phineas and Ferb were having a party for Haven's victory against Norm. Perry was trying to catch some z's, but failed due to Macklemore's loud, booming voice singing about a thrift shop. Monogram just goes on with his mission. Doofenshmirtz has bought a helicopter. They're not exactly sure why, but there prediction is he plans to haul some big evil thing with it, so Perry should go investigate. As he flies off, Ferb is collecting feathers while Heidi glues them onto big, long sticks. Buford thinks that's not going to work. They're going to fail, forgetting the fact of singing songs for platypuses and making it around the world. At Doof's, Perry is told to sit down in an airplane seat. The seatbelt traps him good. Doofenshmirtz presents to him the Gust-Inator. It's powered by a helicopter and he is going to blow away city hall, so he can make room for a new business called Doofenshmirtz Financing, LLC. Perry rolls his eyes at the stupid idea. Doofenshmirtz then states he'll make millions, and then Perry gets wide eyed. Back with the boys, Heidi is preparing Phineas for take off. Phineas successfully starts to fly. He is really happy. But with Doofenshmirtz takes off in his Gust-Inator, it blows off his feathers. Ferb, Heidi, and Baljeet are as scared as heck. Buford sees Phineas in the distance. He wishes he had a giant sweater for a parachute right now. He just hopes for a miracle. And sure enough, Phineas lands on top of Perry's glider as the Gust-Inator falls to the ground. Buford says he'll never challenge Phineas to anything like that ever again. Songs *''I Can Fly Now!'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Phineas: "Isn't flying without gadgets universally impossible?" *Buford: "No, no it's not. At least in my book," Ferb's Line "Oh no!" Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair A set of stairs Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity *A party for Haven's victory is celebrated in a flashback ("Haven v.s. Norm") *Phineas is forced not to use inventions ("Bully Bromance Breakup") *Baljeet hopes he doesn't challenge Candace ("Bully Bust") *Buford mentions singing a song for Perry and traveling around the world ("Oh, There You Are Perry", "Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You!") *Buford mentions a giant sweater parachute ("Backyard Hodge Podge") Allusions *'Super Mario 64': Buford refers to the wing cap power-up *'SpongeBob Squarepants': Buford refers to an episode of Spongebob, which was "the lost episode" *'VeggieTales': Buford refers to an animation goof in "Josh and the Big Wall", which is pointed out in the audio commentary *'Thrift Shop': At the party, Thrift Shop is playing Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 37